Oiran
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hinata tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi oiran. Ia hanyalah perempuan yang bertekad untuk berdiri di atas kedua kakinya dan mempertahankan hidupnya di tengah dunia yang menyilaukan, namun kotor. Alhasil, cinta bagaikan siksaan dari neraka. Tetapi, langit tidak menciptakan seseorang dengan harkat di atas atau di bawah orang lainnya. Tiap manusia bebas untuk mencintai dan dicintai.
1. Cinta adalah Siksaan dari Neraka

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Naruto __belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto_

_Inspired by __さくらん_

_**Setting: **__Alternate Universe—Edo period (Tokugawa jidai)_

_**Rated:**__ M for mature themes, violence, and language_

.

.

.

_**~* O **__I__** R **__A__** N *~**_

.

_**Oiran**__, has—of course—beautiful features, must also be learned and cultured. But, without guts and courage, she is unfit to be one. [__さくらん__]_

.

.

.

Sejatinya kebisingan membuat Hinata merasa tak nyaman. Suara tawa di sekitarnya terdengar hambar, dan terkadang tidak dapat menyembunyikan suatu sandiwara. Namun, ia tidak mempunyai banyak pilihan. Sebagai seorang calon penghibur, ia harus menemani _oiran_ dalam setiap janji dan mempelajari bermacam hal sampai terbiasa.

Karena lebih senior di antara _kamuro_ dan _shinzou_, ia sudah diperbolehkan untuk mengenakan _kimono_ yang tidak seragam dengan rekan-rekannya. Tetapi, _kimono_ biru muda yang dikenakannya tidak lebih mewah dibandingkan dengan _kimono_ sutra yang membalut tubuh indah _oiran_. Sisir rambut serta tusuk konde keemasan yang menghiasi sanggulnya pun belum secantik dan sebanyak milik seorang _oiran_.

Pria paruh baya di ujung ruangan terlihat sangat menikmati pertunjukan tari yang diiringi petikan _shamisen_ dan nyanyian. Di tengah lelucon yang sesekali dilontarkannya, ia akan tertawa bersama _oiran_ serta para _kamuro_ dan _shinzou_ lainnya.

Hinata belum terbiasa untuk memaksakan sebuah tawa, tetapi senyum simpul masih bisa disunggingkannya untuk lelaki yang duduk bersimpuh di sebelahnya. Lelaki muda di sampingnya tampak begitu bosan meski sesekali tertawa kecil karena terbawa suasana, tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya yang ingin segera membenamkan diri di _futon_ hangatnya.

"Aku belum terbiasa berada di tempat seperti ini," celetuk lelaki yang memiliki senyum menawan itu. Sekali lagi ia menunjukkan senyumnya tatkala Hinata menuangkan _sake_ di cawannya yang telah kosong. "Aa … terima kasih," ucapnya terdengar tulus.

Gadis bersurai gelap itu merasakan suatu kehangatan yang langka ketika jemarinya secara tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan kulit kecoklatan milik lelaki tersebut. Senyum bersahabat yang untuk kesekian kalinya ditunjukkan oleh lelaki ber_hakama_ abu-abu itu malah memperparah debaran jantung Hinata. Ia belum pernah merasa segugup saat ini bila menemani tamu lainnya.

"Apa kamu merasa terhibur?"

"Ya," jawab Hinata tanpa membalas tatapan lawan bicaranya. Sungguh ia belum dapat menemukan kata lain untuk menyambung percakapan. Padahal ia sudah sering dilatih untuk menjadi teman bicara para tamu maupun pelanggan.

"Dari mana kamu berasal?"

Cukup lama Hinata menutup mulutnya, membiarkan lelaki beriris mata biru itu menunggu jawaban darinya. Bukannya ia tidak bersedia menjawab, ia hanya merasa tidak pernah tinggal di suatu tempat selain rumah bordil yang hingga kini menjadi kediamannya. Masih banyak hal yang belum diketahuinya, salah satunya adalah bagaimana kehidupan di balik gerbang tinggi yang memisahkan lingkungannya dengan dunia luar. Ia juga belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua, sebab selama ini yang diterimanya berupa didikan keras pasangan suami istri selaku pemilik rumah yang konon telah merawatnya sejak bayi.

"Saya … dilahirkan di tempat ini…." Hinata menjawab dengan ragu.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti, kemudian mengosongkan kembali cawan _sake_nya dalam satu tenggakan. Sama seperti Hinata yang sempat takjub akan warna rambutnya yang langka, lelaki itu pun seolah tak bosan mencuri pandang ke arah gadis beriris mata unik tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hinata-_don_…."

Hinata sedikit menolehkan kepalanya, menanggapi bocah perempuan yang tengah menyisirkan rambut panjangnya. "Ada apa, Moegi?" tanyanya kalem.

"Kenapa melamun lagi?" Moegi kembali bertanya sembari memiringkan kepalanya tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia tersenyum, mengelus rambut Hinata yang terasa begitu halus dan lembut di tangannya.

"Ah … aku hanya sedang memandang bulan purnama," ujar Hinata pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bulan penuh yang malam ini terlihat sangat terang, sehingga ia tidak harus menyalakan lentera di dalam kamarnya. "Buatlah permohonan, maka permohonanmu akan terkabul…."

Gadis kecil itu terlihat bersemangat ketika menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk berdoa. Matanya terpejam erat saat ia mengutarakan permohonannya, "Aku ingin menjadi _oiran_ dan menikah dengan saudagar kaya, agar aku bisa tidur di _futon_ tebal bermotif burung bangau dan mempunyai banyak _kimono_ sutra yang indah."

Hinata tersenyum lembut mendengar permohonan calon _hikkomi kamuro_ yang masih polos tersebut. Detik berikutnya ia turut memejamkan mata dan berdoa di dalam hati.

Ketika Hinata membuka matanya, Moegi memandangnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ia tersenyum misterius, sengaja membuat bocah berusia dua belas tahun itu merasa semakin penasaran. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati jendela dan menggantung boneka penangkal hujan yang tadi dibuatnya dari kain perca berwarna putih. Dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, ia dapat melihat banyak kertas berwarna-warni bertuliskan bermacam harapan yang digantungkan di batang pohon bambu yang diikat di beberapa pilar dekat taman berkolam ikan.

"Sekarang ayo kita berdoa agar tahun ini Orihime dapat bertemu dengan kekasihnya…."

Moegi mengangguk patuh dan berdoa agar besok cuaca tetap cerah, kemudian menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang sudah dihafalnya di luar kepala. Ia mengiringi nyanyiannya dengan tepukan tangan mungilnya yang bertempo seirama. Tubuhnya bergoyang pelan menikmati nyanyian solonya, "_Sasano wa sara sara, nokiba ni yureru_…. _Ohoshisama kira kira, kin gin sunago_…."—Perahu yang terbuat dari lipatan daun bambu mengalir dengan lancar, ujungnya bergoyang-goyang. Bintang berkelap-kelip, bertaburan bagai emas perak. "_Goshiki no tanzaku, watashi ga kaita…. Ohoshisama kira kira, sora kara miteru_…."—Berwarna-warni harapan dan doa, yang aku tulis. Bintang berkelap-kelip, dilihat dari langit.

.

.

.

"Tunggu, _Waka_-_danna_." Beberapa pelayan rumah bordil Sarutobi mencegah seorang tuan muda yang bersikeras untuk menemui perempuan yang diinginkannya. "Hal itu akan menjadi masalah," imbuh salah seorang pelayan tak putus asa sembari mengejar langkah lelaki berambut pirang tersebut.

"Apa masalahnya?" tanya lelaki itu seraya menghentikan langkahnya setelah pasangan suami istri Sarutobi menghampirinya.

"Gadis itu masih _shinzou_, _Danna,_" tutur Sarutobi Biwako.

"Lantas, apa masalahnya?"

Seorang pelayan mewakili rekan-rekannya untuk menjawab, "Seorang _shinzou_ belum akan melayani pengunjung seorang diri."

"Sepertinya _Danna_ adalah salah satu pelanggan dari Shion-_oiran_," sahut pelayan lainnya.

Lelaki bermata biru itu tampak mengernyitkan kening. Nama yang disebutkan oleh pelayan berusia lanjut itu terdengar begitu asing di telinganya. "Siapa Shion?"

"Pramuria dari Jiraiya-_sama_," jawab Biwako tanpa mengurangi kesopanannya, walaupun sebenarnya ia mulai merasa jengah. "Anda bertemu dengannya tempo hari."

Pertama kali datang ke tempat ini, lelaki berkulit kecoklatan itu memang dalam keadaan terpaksa. Andai ia tidak menghormati gurunya, pasti ia akan menolak ketika diajak ke sini. Siapa sangka malam itu ia bertemu dengan seorang perempuan yang mampu memberikan kesan mendalam di hatinya, hingga membuatnya kembali ke tempat yang semula ia hindari. Sebagai penduduk biasa yang hanya singgah di Yoshiwara, sebelumnya ia memandang siapapun yang memasuki rumah bordil Sarutobi dengan pandangan curiga.

"Hanya ada satu nama yang mampu kuingat…," ujar lelaki tersebut, "… Hinata."

Pemilik rumah tidak mempunyai pilihan selain mempertemukan pengunjungnya dengan Hinata. Biwako memerintahkan pelayan untuk membimbing tuan muda itu menuju ruangan yang telah dipesan, sementara pelayan lainnya mendapatkan tugas untuk memanggil Hinata.

Gadis bermata pucat itu sedang merias wajahnya ketika wanita paruh baya menggeser pintu kamarnya. Tanpa mengeluarkan bantahan atau memberikan tanggapan lainnya, Hinata mengikuti pelayan yang membawanya menuju suatu ruangan khusus yang terletak cukup jauh dari deretan kamar sempit yang hanya cukup untuk menggelar _futon_. Mustahil pengunjungnya berasal dari kalangan rakyat jelata.

Setelah meminta izin untuk memasuki ruangan, pelayan meninggalkan Hinata yang mulai menggeser pintu. Gadis ber_kimono_ ungu muda itu tak menyangka akan menemui pengunjung seorang diri, ia mengira hanya akan menjadi pendamping _oiran_ seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Ia masih berdiri dengan canggung di depan pintu, apalagi setelah menyadari siapa pengunjungnya malam ini.

Lelaki yang mengenakan _hakama_ coklat tua itu tersenyum pada Hinata seusai menenggak _sake_ dalam cawannya. "Duduklah…," perintahnya ramah.

Sembari mengambil langkah pendek-pendek, Hinata menyembunyikan jemarinya yang gemetaran di balik ikatan _obi_ yang berada di bagian depan perutnya. Ia kemudian secara perlahan duduk bersimpuh di depan tamunya, sambil mengatur napasnya yang terasa berat akibat debaran jantungnya yang berbeda dari biasanya. Pandangannya masih tertunduk, belum berani untuk membalas tatapan yang terarah padanya.

"Tempat ini mempunyai banyak aturan," sang tuan muda membuka percakapan, "Bukan begitu?"

Hinata mengangguk sekali untuk menanggapi basa-basi lawan bicaranya. Ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu menyempatkan datang tidak hanya untuk membicarakan hal yang tidak penting.

"Waktu itu, aku belum memberitahukan namaku. Aku tidak ingin kamu mengenalku sebagai laki-laki tanpa nama," kata lelaki berkulit eksotis itu sambil menuangkan _sake_ ke cawannya. "Namaku Naruto. Aku datang untuk mengatakan itu padamu," imbuhnya seraya tertawa kecil.

"Na…Naru…to—_sa…sama…_," gumam Hinata terbata-bata dengan bibir yang bergetar.

Naruto mendekat pada Hinata yang belum menegakkan kepalanya. Dengan lembut ia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengangkat dagu gadis itu, meminta Hinata agar mengangkat wajah dan memandang matanya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya lembut, berharap agar Hinata dapat merasa lebih nyaman bila berada di dekatnya. "Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang dapat membuatmu berada dalam masalah," ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata seindah permata _opal_ milik gadis yang telah memenuhi pikirannya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

Hinata dapat merasakan kehangatan menjalari hatinya hanya dengan memandang iris mata biru laut itu. Berbeda dengan pria lainnya, ia tidak menemukan pandangan penuh nafsu di mata Naruto.

.

.

.

Tanpa disadari, waktu bergulir begitu cepat. Tak terasa sebentar lagi Hinata berusia tujuh belas tahun. Maka, tujuh puluh lima hari dari usianya saat itu ia harus menjadi wanita penghibur sepenuhnya yang dipajang bersama para rekan-rekannya dan mulai melayani setiap pengunjung yang datang memesannya. Sudah tidak mungkin baginya untuk melarikan diri, bagaikan khayalan bocah yang tak akan menjadi kenyataan. Ia selalu dalam penjagaan ketat, hukuman berat pun sudah menantinya jika ia kembali berulah.

Menjelang hari kelahiran Hinata, berarti tahun baru semakin dekat. Merupakan suatu kegiatan rutin bagi para penghuni rumah bordil Sarutobi yang dalam satu hari melakukan bersih-bersih hingga ke setiap sudut bangunan, dari mengganti kertas pintu geser sampai menukar _tatami_ dengan yang baru. Semua penghuni rumah harus ikut serta dalam kegiatan mempersiapkan acara tahun baru tersebut. Biasanya di akhir kegiatan akan diadakan undian berhadiah tanpa formalitas, dengan kata lain hari yang melelahkan itu akan diakhiri dengan bersenang-senang.

Namun berbeda dengan beberapa dari mereka yang masih larut dalam kegembiraan, salah seorang penghibur merasa tertekan saat Biwako mendatangi kamarnya. Hinata yang kebetulan melewati koridor dimana keributan itu terjadi, dapat menangkap alasan Biwako memarahi seniornya yang bernama Ino tersebut. Wanita penggemar warna ungu itu telah mangkir dari pekerjaannya selama tujuh hari berturut-turut. Sepertinya hal tersebut merupakan pemicu kemurkaan Biwako.

"Besok kau harus menyerahkan lima _ryou_ padaku sebelum matahari terbenam. Kalau tidak, aku akan mengambil _koto_ milikmu," ancam Biwako sebelum berlalu.

Ino menyandar di kusen pintu kamarnya dengan raut wajah kusut. Hinata yang berjalan di depan kamar itu tidak mungkin mengabaikannya begitu saja. Ia tahu bahwa _koto_ merupakan alat musik petik yang menjadi penunjang penampilan Ino. Wanita itu terkenal dengan permainan _koto_nya yang memukau, bahkan semua penghuni rumah mengakui keahlian Ino melebihi kemampuan mereka, termasuk Hinata yang lebih menguasai alat musik _shamisen_. Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan Ino kehilangan _koto_nya, apalagi jika wanita itu harus berpenampilan biasa karena tidak diperbolehkan lagi untuk memanggil penata rambutnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Hinata-_chan_…?" Lirihan Ino terdengar memilukan, "Itu terlalu banyak…."

Hinata mengikuti Ino memasuki kamarnya, siap mendengarkan keluh kesah wanita yang sudah seperti kakak perempuannya tersebut. Belum sekalipun ia menyela ketika Ino menceritakan semuanya sambil menopang dagunya di atas meja bundar berkaki rendah di kamar itu.

"Tapi, itu bukan keputusan yang bijak, Ino-_san…_," sahut Hinata setelah Ino mengatakan bahwa penyebab kemangkirannya adalah seorang seniman yang berhasil menaklukkan hatinya, karenanya wanita itu ingin menjaga tubuhnya untuk sang kekasih.

"Aku tahu," balas Ino lemah, "Aku tahu, Hinata-_chan_…. Aku hanya merasa tidak mampu untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan terkutuk ini…." Ino menghela napas berat, pandangannya tampak kosong. "Jika seorang penghibur mangkir terlalu lama, kemungkinan besar akan kehilangan pelanggan. Tapi, aku sudah tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanku…."

Hinata memeluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk. Ia menyandarkan dagunya di atas lututnya ketika dalam benaknya muncul bayangan seorang lelaki yang belakangan memenuhi pikiran dan hatinya. Seseorang yang sering menyempatkan datang untuk menemuinya, hanya untuk mendengarkan nyanyiannya yang diiringi permainan _shamisen_, atau sekadar mengajaknya menikmati seduhan teh. Hinata jadi tahu bagaimana perasaan Ino, karena ia juga merasakan hal yang sama meskipun ia belum melakukan pelayanan untuk lelaki lain layaknya wanita penghibur sepenuhnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengkhianati kepercayaan yang telah diberikan olehnya…."

Dua perempuan yang tengah menyelami dunianya masing-masing itu sedikit terperanjat ketika mendengar suara pintu digeser. Wanita ber_kimono_ merah hati bersandar di kusen pintu dengan memajang senyum angkuh sembari menghisap pipa tembakaunya yang panjang.

"Aku sudah mendengar masalahmu, Ino," ujarnya dengan pembawaannya yang tenang. "Aku mengatakannya pada Shion-_neesan_, dan dia bilang bersedia membantumu."

"Benarkah, Karin-_san_?" Ino langsung bangkit dan menghampiri wanita bernama Karin itu dengan senyum mengembang.

"Hah," balas Karin singkat seraya menghembuskan asap tembakaunya. Ia lalu meninggalkan kamar Ino setelah memberikan senyum mengejek untuk Hinata.

.

.

.

Sebagai seorang _shinzou_ yang dibimbing langsung oleh _oiran_, Hinata harus selalu tampil cantik agar siap jika kapanpun dibutuhkan sebagai pendamping pelanggan tertentu. Seusai merias diri di dalam kamarnya, ia berjalan menyusuri koridor demi koridor tanpa tujuan yang pasti. Pekikan, erangan, dan desahan dari balik pintu-pintu yang dilaluinya, bukan merupakan sesuatu yang asing karena setiap malam tak luput dari pendengarannya. Memang suatu kewajiban bagi setiap penghibur untuk membuat suara yang berisik agar pelanggan menikmatinya.

Senyum cerah menghiasi wajah Hinata saat gadis itu menangkap sosok Naruto tengah melambaikan tangan kepadanya yang berada di lantai dua. Naruto biasanya singgah di kota kecil itu pada pertengahan bulan, karenanya Hinata tak menyangka kalau saudagar muda itu akan datang lima hari lebih awal. Ia berusaha memperlebar langkahnya saat melewati beberapa koridor lagi, sampai ia menuruni tangga kayu dan meraih uluran tangan Naruto yang sudah berada di dalam kediamannya.

Seperti malam-malam yang selalu mereka isi dengan perbincangan ringan di antara minum teh dan permainan alat musik, malam ini pun Naruto memesan kamar yang sama. Hari-hari dimana lelaki itu datang membuat Hinata merasa hidup dalam dunia mimpi. Ia tak peduli akan tatapan penuh curiga ibu asuhnya ketika Naruto mendapatkan sambutan yang begitu hangat darinya.

"Aku benci bila membayangkan kamu bersama lelaki lain," lirih Naruto sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata yang berada dalam dekapannya. "Sekarang aku memang bersamamu, tapi saat aku meninggalkan tempat ini kamu bukan milikku lagi."

"_Danna_ adalah yang pertama bagi saya…. Orang pertama yang membuat saya merasakan semua ini…," ujar Hinata, yang kemudian berjengit ketika merasakan kelembutan menyelimuti bibirnya. Badannya menegang dan napasnya sempat terhenti untuk beberapa detik akibat tindakan Naruto yang tak terduga.

"Merupakan rahasia umum jika para penghibur tidak hanya melayani satu laki-laki…," bisik Naruto setelah menjauhkan wajahnya yang mendadak terlihat sendu. Ia membelai wajah Hinata yang tampak semakin berseri di bawah terpaan cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela kamar. "Bukankah hal itu kalian lakukan untuk mempertahankan hidup?"

Hidup adalah kumpulan pilihan-pilihan, namun Hinata tidak mempunyai banyak pilihan. Bagaikan ikan koki yang terlihat cantik hanya jika berada di dalam akuarium, dan tak akan mampu bertahan bila dilepaskan di sungai yang keruh meski beriak. Padahal ia berharap menjadi teratai yang tetap bersih walaupun hidup di air dangkal dan sangat berlumpur.

"Tapi, aku percaya pada hatimu, Hinata…."

Layaknya lily yang mampu berbunga di sudut gelap ruangan ini, Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang dipercaya oleh Hinata. Ia sudah menyerahkan dunianya saat Naruto melepaskan satu per satu tusuk rambutnya, hingga surai gelapnya tergerai sempurna.

"Aku ingin segera membawamu keluar dari tempat ini…."

Baru kali ini Naruto merasa begitu egois, sebab ia sungguh tak ingin Hinata menjadi milik semua laki-laki. Ia mungkin memang tak lebih baik dari para lelaki yang mengharapkan Hinata, tetapi ia berhak untuk mempertahankan seorang perempuan yang percaya pada hatinya, sebagaimana ia juga mempercayainya.

Malam semakin larut ketika dengan hati-hati Naruto merebahkan Hinata di atas _futon_. Lentera yang menyala redup menjadi saksi bisu atas tindakan Naruto yang perlahan menghapus jarak di antara dirinya dan Hinata.

.

.

.

Seharusnya malam ini Hinata sudah duduk bersama para penghibur lainnya di tempat pemajangan yang bisa dilihat oleh para pengguna jalan. Namun, seorang _samurai_ sudah terlebih dahulu memesannya, yang mengira akan menjadi orang pertama dalam pertunjukan pertamanya. Mereka mengatakan bahwa pria itu adalah putra seorang _daimyou_ dan merupakan ahli waris kekayaan salah satu klan terbesar di Edo. Cukup terbilang langka pria bangsawan memesan wanita yang masih pemula dalam pekerjaannya, biasanya selera mereka adalah seorang _oiran_. Jika keberuntungan berpihak padanya, maka Hinata akan dibeli dan diperistri oleh pria dari kalangan keluarga terhormat tersebut.

Sebagai seorang penghibur, sebenarnya Hinata tidak pernah berharap agar dibeli. Bahkan di usianya saat ini, ia belum memikirkan tentang pernikahan. Ia hanya ingin dimenangkan, dan karena itu ia mengharapkan sejumlah perhatian, kepekaan, serta kemurahan hati dari seseorang yang mampu menaklukkan hatinya.

Wanita paruh baya yang bertugas menata rambut Hinata meninggalkan kamar seusai menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Selang beberapa detik, pintu geser di belakang Hinata kembali dibuka dan Karin masuk dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Perempuan bersurai merah itu langsung duduk di sebelah Hinata yang masih mematut dirinya di depan cermin.

"Hinata-_chan_, kau yakin akan menemui Uchiha Sasuke-_sama_?"

Dari cermin, Hinata dapat melihat senyum aneh yang disunggingkan oleh Karin seusai berbisik di telinganya, yang entah mengapa selalu membuatnya takut. Sejak Karin datang sebagai _kamuro_, sejujurnya ia tidak bisa berteman dengannya, bahkan cenderung saling bersaing dalam segala hal. Terkadang pesona Karin membuat Hinata kehilangan rasa percaya diri, dan lebih dari sekali wanita itu berhasil mengambil hati para _oiran_ yang pernah membimbingnya.

"Padahal kekasihmu sedang menunggu di tempat biasa…."

Hinata merasakan dentuman keras di jantungnya setelah Karin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia meneguk ludahnya dengan berat, matanya bergerak gelisah. Jemarinya yang mulai gemetaran saling meremas dan seketika ia sembunyikan di balik _obi_ merahnya—jika Karin melihatnya, pasti ia akan ditertawakan.

"Kau tidak akan berkhianat, bukan?"

Melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Hinata, Karin yakin bahwa sesuatu yang diinginkannya akan segera terjadi. Ia meninggalkan kamar Hinata tanpa memudarkan seringainya, dan membawa langkah tenangnya mendekati suatu ruangan khusus yang biasanya hanya sanggup dipesan oleh para pelanggan kaya raya. Di depan pintu yang tertutup itu, berdiri dua orang _shinzou_ yang terlihat panik karena Hinata tak kunjung menemui tamunya yang sudah menunggu lama, membuat Karin semakin melebarkan senyum angkuhnya.

"Ah … Hinata-_chan_, ya…?" sahut Karin dengan suara keras sembari menghampiri dua _shinzou_ ber_kimono _seragam tersebut. "Aku melihatnya masuk ke sebuah kamar bersama seorang pelanggan—"

Pintu digeser dengan kasar oleh penghuni di dalam ruangan, mengejutkan tiga perempuan yang berdiri di koridor. Seorang pria tinggi keluar tanpa menyembunyikan wajah geramnya.

"Di mana dia?" tanyanya dingin.

Karin masih menunjukkan ketenangannya, sementara dua _shinzou_ yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya menunduk takut.

"Di mana!" bentak pria bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke tersebut, yang sekali lagi mampu membuat tiga perempuan di sana terperanjat kaget.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Sasuke menyusuri koridor dengan langkah lebarnya. Rahangnya tampak mengeras dan lebih dari sekali ia meneriakkan nama Hinata di tengah pencariannya. Tanpa segan ia membuka setiap pintu di sepanjang koridor yang dilaluinya, tidak peduli terhadap kegiatan orang-orang di dalamnya. Sebagai seseorang yang terbiasa mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkannya, ia tak akan mudah menerima penolakan. Apalagi Hinata telah membuatnya menunggu, dan sekarang amarahnya memuncak karena ia merasa dipermainkan.

"Hinata!" teriaknya penuh amarah, "Di mana kau!"

Sasuke terlihat menekan amarahnya sekuat tenaga setelah menggeser pintu yang membuatnya terpaku di tempat. Di dalam sana, Hinata tengah berpagutan dengan lelaki lain dan tampak tak terganggu dengan kehadirannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" geram Sasuke dengan gigi saling menekan.

Hinata menoleh dengan tenang, dan tersenyum tipis. "Pertanyaan bodoh," balasnya santai tanpa melepaskan lengannya yang mengalungi leher Naruto.

Berbeda dengan Hinata, mata Naruto terbelalak melihat sosok tamu tak diundangnya. Ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya ketika Sasuke berjalan mendekat, namun hampir kehilangan keseimbangan karena pria berambut gelap itu mendorongnya menjauhi Hinata.

"Dasar wanita jalang!"

Naruto terperangah saat Sasuke melayangkan beberapa tamparan ke wajah Hinata, namun ia belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia bahkan masih terdiam ketika kepala pelayan datang bersama bawahannya untuk menenangkan Sasuke. Tanpa kata ia meninggalkan keributan dan mengabaikan Hinata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terluka.

.

.

.

Hinata jatuh tersungkur setelah seember air kembali diguyurkan ke wajahnya. Tanah basah mengotori tubuhnya, serta _kimono_nya yang seolah sudah menempel ke kulitnya. Ia hampir memekik tatkala merasakan jambakan di rambutnya yang tergerai acak-acakan, yang memaksanya untuk menengadahkan kepalanya.

"Bodoh! Tolol! Idiot!"

Bersamaan dengan serapahan yang membuat telinganya panas, beberapa tamparan dilayangkan ke wajahnya.

"Seorang pelacur tidak akan pernah memiliki banyak pilihan!" bentak wanita paruh baya tersebut. "Kau adalah wanita penghibur! Tidak lebih, tidak kurang!"

Hinata meringis merasakan tarikan di rambutnya yang terasa semakin menyakitkan. Ternyata memang benar anggapan beberapa rekannya yang berprofesi sama; cinta adalah siksaan dari neraka.

"Lebih baik bersihkan pikiranmu!"

Sejak menjadi _kamuro_, ia memang telah dilatih dan dituntut untuk menjalani kehidupan bagaikan boneka tanpa jiwa. Ketika memutuskan untuk melewati tahap _hikkomi kamuro_, ia sudah mengetahui bahwa masa depannya adalah untuk menawarkan hiburan bagi pengunjung kaya raya, yang kebanyakan dari mereka merupakan anggota keluarga terbaik dari kalangan bangsawan.

"Tidak peduli betapa populernya dirimu, kau hanyalah seorang pelacur!" Satu tamparan kembali melayang ke pipi mulus Hinata, sebelum wanita yang sudah beruban itu berdiri dan menghisap pipa tembakaunya dengan angkuh. "Camkan itu!"

Setelah menghadiahkan satu tendangan, wanita yang merupakan pemilik rumah bordil itu meninggalkan Hinata bersama seorang pria yang ditugaskan untuk memberikan hukuman lainnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Hinata digelandang ke pohon sakura dan diikat di sana. Ia masih akan menerima berkali-kali sabetan batang bambu, sampai ada perintah untuk membebaskannya.

Selama ini Hinata tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menjadi seorang _oiran_. Ia hanyalah perempuan yang bertekad untuk berdiri di atas kedua kakinya dan mempertahankan hidupnya di tengah dunia yang menyilaukan, namun kotor. Mungkin menjadi seorang _oiran_ merupakan salah satu pekerjaan terburuk di dunia ini, tetapi bagaimanapun, karenanya ia dapat bertemu dengan orang itu.

'_Langit tidak menciptakan seseorang dengan harkat di atas atau di bawah orang lainnya_.' Kata-kata yang tempo hari dilontarkan oleh lelaki itu terus terngiang di benaknya. '_Tiap manusia bebas untuk mencintai dan dicintai_….'

Jika ia menangis, berarti ia lemah….

'_Aku percaya pada hatimu_, _Hinata_….'

Jika ia jatuh cinta, maka ia lebih lemah lagi….

.

.

.

_**~* T **__B__** C *~**_

.

_If you let your life be taken by man you love, you can't float about anymore. The more gifts that you receive, the bigger envy that you will get. The deepest love makes the deepest hatred. [__さくらん__]_

.

.

.

_**Arigatou gozaimashita, Minna-san….**_

_**Monday, January 23, 2012**_


	2. Setangguh Ajisai, Semurni Teratai

_**Disclaimer:**_

_Naruto __belongs to __Masashi Kishimoto_

_Inspired by __さくらん_

_**Setting: **__Alternate Universe—Edo period (Tokugawa jidai)_

_**Rated:**__ M for mature themes, violence, and language_

.

.

.

_**~* O **__I__** R **__A__** N *~**_

.

.

.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata merasa kehilangan.

Ia masih menjadi _kamuro_, ketika _oiran_ pertama yang dilayaninya sekaligus pembimbingnya harus meninggalkannya karena dinikahi oleh salah seorang anggota klan Uchiha. Saat itu, ia mendengar bahwa calon _daimyou_ itu harus menanggalkan takhtanya tidak lama setelah menikah. Ia jadi beranggapan bahwa tidak semua klan besar menerima _oiran_ sebagai bagian dari anggota keluarga.

Padahal untuk menjadi seorang _oiran_, wanita harus mengorbankan banyak hal—selain perjuangan dan persaingan. Tentu saja _oiran_ tidak hanya mesti cantik, tetapi juga berpendidikan dan berbudaya. Yang tidak kalah penting, wanita tidak layak menjadi _oiran_ tanpa nyali atau keberanian.

Namun, ia yakin wanita yang menjadi kakak baginya tersebut sudah hidup bahagia bersama pria yang rela mengorbankan segalanya demi pasangannya.

Kali ini, teman seperjuangan Hinata yang harus meninggalkan rumah karena seorang saudagar kaya membayar mahal untuk menikahinya. Namun ia tidak akan bersedih, malah sebaliknya, ia turut bahagia melihat kawannya keluar dari lingkungan tertutup ini. Mimpinya, juga mimpi sebagian besar wanita yang tinggal satu atap dengannya, adalah melihat dunia luar. Ia ingin melihat dunia di balik gerbang tinggi Yoshiwara yang seolah memenjarakannya.

Dulu, ia mendapatkan hukuman saat kedapatan mencoba mengintip kehidupan di luar sana melalui celah gerbang Yoshiwara. Semenjak itu, ia belum pernah melakukannya lagi.

.

.

.

Langit menggelap, dan sebagian besar wanita penghibur rumah bordil Sarutobi sudah duduk manis di ruang pemajangan. Itulah yang mereka lakukan setiap malam setelah bersolek dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Jika mereka beruntung, para pejalan kaki—khususnya lelaki—akan membayar mahal untuk mereka.

Tarif yang dikenakan pada pengunjung juga tergantung pada kepopuleran penghibur itu sendiri, selain karena luasnya ruangan yang mereka pesan. Mereka tidak mungkin sanggup membayar lebih untuk nyanyian atau permainan musik salah seorang dari para wanita penghibur itu jika hanya mampu memesan kamar yang hanya dibatasi partisi dengan kamar lainnya—yang sama-sama hanya bisa digunakan untuk menggelar satu _futon_.

Berbeda dengan penghibur lainnya, Hinata selalu dipesan oleh pria yang sama setiap malamnya. Setelah keributan waktu itu, Uchiha Sasuke kembali datang beberapa hari berikutnya. Pria itu membayar lebih daripada sepatutnya agar Hinata tidak diserahkan kepada pelanggan lain. Meski begitu, Hinata memang belum pernah membiarkan dirinya disentuh oleh laki-laki selain Naruto. Ia selalu punya akal untuk menolak berhubungan badan, termasuk kepada seorang samurai seperti Sasuke. Ia pun selalu menggunakan cara yang sama setiap malamnya, dan entah mengapa ia makin dikagumi pelanggan. Pria Uchiha itu pun belum menyerah untuk menaklukkannya.

"Malam ini pun, Anda belum berhasil," kata Hinata seraya menyeringai kecil.

Sasuke menampik _shougiban_ di hadapannya hingga semua buah catur itu berserakan di _tatami_. Padahal ia datang hampir setiap malam. Namun belum sekali pun ia menang dalam permainan _shougi_ mereka. Ia mulai kehilangan sifat tenangnya. Hinata pun terus menguji kesabarannya. Tanpa peringatan, ia mendorong tubuh Hinata dan menindihnya. Ia menyingkap kimono biru tua itu dan menjamah bagian tubuh Hinata sesuai instingnya.

Hinata masih tampak tenang meski jantungnya bertalu-talu gaduh. Tatapan kosongnya terpaku pada langit-langit kamar yang terbias cahaya lentera berpadu dengan sinar rembulan yang masuk melalui jendela. Dan ia terus menutup mulutnya, bahkan di saat yang seharusnya sanggup membuat wanita lain mendesahkan nama Sasuke dalam setiap embusan napas.

"Ternyata Anda tak lebih dari seorang pecundang," bisiknya di telinga Sasuke.

"Sialan," desis Sasuke yang seketika menghentikan rentetan kecupannya di leher Hinata, juga perjalanan telapak tangan dan jemarinya.

"Saya baru tahu kalau seorang bangsawan lebih bermulut kotor daripada rakyat jelata," imbuh Hinata tatkala Sasuke bangkit dari atas tubuhnya. Perlahan ia kembali duduk, lalu merapikan kimononya serta membenahi ikatan obi pada bagian depan perutnya yang nyaris ditarik oleh Sasuke. Ia pun menyadari kalau selama itu, Sasuke—yang tengah menenggak sake—terus memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Kau memang menarik." Sasuke meracau tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari tanda yang ia buat di leher putih Hinata, "Terang-terangan kau menolakku—semakin membuatku penasaran. Tapi, mengatai orang lain pecundang tidak akan membuatmu menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik. Tidakkah kau ingat kalau laki-laki yang kau kasihi hanyalah seorang pengecut yang mencampakkanmu…?"

Agaknya Sasuke mulai mabuk. Pria itu bahkan terkekeh-kekeh sendiri setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Lantas, seorang pria terhormat seperti Anda akan menikahi saya?"

"Mengapa tidak?"

Hinata tersenyum miring. "Saya tidak yakin Anda berani mengambil risiko dengan menikahi seorang wanita penghibur yang bahkan belum menjadi _oiran_—sebagaimana saya yang tidak ingin hidup menderita karena segala aturan kebangsawanan. Saya juga yakin Anda belum siap menerima lirikan mata tidak menyenangkan dan kata-kata menyakitkan yang akan dibisikkan orang-orang di belakang Anda."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi datar yang selalu ditunjukkan oleh Hinata, selain karena rangkaian kata yang disampaikan kepadanya.

"Jadi, kau akan mengatakan kalau aku tak cukup bernyali seperti kakakku?"

"Tujuan Anda mendatangi tempat ini pun sudah salah."

"Kedengarannya kau menantangku, dan tampaknya kau juga akan menolak segala bentuk perhatian." Sasuke kembali menuangkan sake ke cawannya. "Aku jadi ingin tahu—apa kau bisa setangguh ajisai…?"

Sasuke menjadikan pangkuan Hinata sebagai alas tidur setelah ia menenggak sake terakhirnya. Tak lama pria itu sudah mendengkur halus.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan pada rembulan yang malam ini seperti membangkitkan berbagai perasaan. Harapan untuk bertemu dengan Naruto kembali muncul. Padahal hatinya mulai membeku semenjak Naruto meninggalkannya dan berhenti menemuinya. Rasanya begitu hampa saat Naruto—yang ia yakini adalah kekasih takdirnya—meninggalkannya terombang-ambing dalam kebimbangan rasa.

Ikatan manusia memang sungguh tak terduga—merupakan sesuatu yang sudah digariskan sejak zaman dahulu. Di saat seharusnya bertemu, pasti ia akan bertemu kembali dengan Naruto. Ia selalu menjaga keyakinan itu, bersama sebentuk rasa yang belum pernah terucap—meski terpisah seperti apapun, sejauh apapun, atau harus melewati waktu seperti apapun.

Wahai rembulan, jika perasaan Hinata bisa diwakili oleh bunga, ia berharap agar angin mengirimkannya kepada seseorang yang seharusnya.

.

.

.

Naruto baru selesai berlatih teknik pedang dengan Jiraiya saat angin menerbangkan kelopak bunga biru melewatinya. Baru kali ini ia menemukan ajisai sejak ia dilarikan ke gunung itu. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menghirup udara fajar dalam-dalam. Ketika ia membuka mata, sinar mentari menerpa tubuhnya melalui celah pepohonan tinggi di sekitarnya.

Ia berjalan menuju sumber air dengan pedang di pinggang. Ia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mengambil minum, lalu membasuh wajahnya yang tampak penat. Menemukan teratai yang menguncup di atas lumpur tepian sungai, ia jadi teringat akan Hinata. Baginya, bunga teratai melambangkan kebersihan—layaknya Hinata yang terus berusaha menjaga kesuciannya di tengah kehidupan kotor Yoshiwara.

Ia menjatuhkan pedang panjangnya di tanah, menyusul tubuhnya sendiri.

Ia ingin segera menjemput Hinata. Sayangnya ia masih dilarang turun dari gunung. Ia bahkan belum diperbolehkan untuk kembali ke Edo hanya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang saudagar teh. Penyebabnya adalah pertemuannya dengan seorang pria Uchiha di Yoshiwara. Ia sedikit lengah, hingga ia terlupa bahwa samurai seperti mereka kerap mendatangi rumah hiburan.

Seharusnya ia tidak boleh ditemukan oleh klan Uchiha atau pengikut klannya akan turut mendapatkan imbas. Selama ini pengikut klannya yang setia sudah hidup tenteram di gunung ini. Mereka makan dari hasil berkebun tanpa merasa kekurangan suatu apapun. Ia pun tidak ingin mengancam keselamatan ayah angkatnya yang tengah mengabdikan diri di tengah klan Uchiha demi memperlancar rencana klannya.

Kini ayahnya sudah mendapatkan posisi yang cukup aman; bendaharawan kelas rendah di kantor gudang domain kekuasaan _daimyou_ Uchiha. Sebagai samurai berpangkat rendah klan Uchiha, ayahnya mesti menemuinya secara diam-diam sejak ia bisa mengingatnya. Sementara ia dititipkan pada Jiraiya yang mengajarinya teknik beladiri dan pedang. Setelah menginjak usia remaja, ia mengerti mengapa ayahnya selalu melarangnya untuk turut serta menghamba pada klan Uchiha.

Saat kecil, ia pernah masuk sekolah seperti anak-anak samurai yang lain dan sempat mempelajari sedikit sastra Cina klasik. Saat itu, derajatnya sebagai anak samurai kelas rendah membuatnya dilecehkan di luar kelas. Ketika bermain dengan teman sekelas, ia menjadi sasaran kesombongan anak-anak samurai dari kelas sosial yang lebih tinggi. Apalagi saat itu ia dianggap ganjil karena terus mengenakan penutup kepala. Semenjak itu, ia sudah merasakan kebencian pada masyarakat feodal yang tidak memungkinkan orang untuk berpindah kelas. Padahal, baginya semua manusia dilahirkan dengan harkat yang sama tingginya.

Di luar sekolah, ia mendapatkan latihan khusus sebagai seorang ninja dari Jiraiya. Itu sebabnya ia pernah berpikir membawa Hinata keluar dari Yoshiwara menggunakan teknik hipnotis atau ilusi untuk memperlancar usahanya. Namun, ia lebih senang memenangkan Hinata secara terang-terangan, bukan menyusup layaknya perampok.

Ia meningkatkan kewaspadaannya saat mendengar derap kaki kuda yang makin mendekat. Dirasanya tak ada yang membahayakan ia tetap tenang di tempatnya duduk.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu?"

"Semua pesanan sudah dikirim, _Waka_-_danna_," jawab lelaki berambut cokelat itu. Ia mengikat kudanya di pohon terdekat sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Saat saya mengirimkan teh ke gudang makanan klan Hyuuga, saya menemukan pemandangan yang teramat indah."

Naruto tertarik sehingga ia menoleh pada lawan bicaranya, "Apa itu, Kiba?"

"Putri bangsawan Hyuuga sangat menawan." Kiba menjawab dengan entengnya, tanpa memedulikan raut wajah tuannya yang belum berubah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melihat rupanya?" Naruto bertanya tanpa antusias.

"Saya tak sengaja melihatnya saat ia mengintip keadaan di luar kamarnya melalui celah _shouji_ yang dibukanya sedikit." Kiba bercerita dengan penuh semangat. Wajahnya tampak berseri dengan senyum yang merekah, hingga tarikan bibir itu menghilang menemani tatapan sendunya. "Saya dengar ia akan segera diboyong ke Istana karena Kaisar menginginkannya," lirihnya. "Sepertinya ia sudah lebih dari enam belas tahun, dan kebanyakan Putri lain yang sebayanya memang sudah menikah. Tapi…."

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?" sahut Naruto karena Kiba tak kunjung melanjutkan ceritanya. "Bagi seorang perempuan, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari diinginkan oleh seorang Kaisar."

"—Tapi … yang saya tangkap, ia tidak bahagia…."

Naruto terkekeh geli. "Kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

Sontak Kiba keluar dari lamunan dan wajahnya bersemu dalam waktu singkat. "Tidak—ah, entahlah…."

"Jangan malu, itu manusiawi."

Merasa tidak bisa membalas, Kiba mengalihkan pembicaraan, "—Bagaimana dengan kekasih _Waka_-_danna_?"

Naruto tersenyum miris tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari riak sungai. "Saat ini aku berharap ia masih bisa memercayaiku…."

.

.

.

Di tengah kegiatannya belajar sastra Cina klasik, tiba-tiba Sasuke terdiam. Ia mengarahkan pandangan pada pria di hadapannya yang kemudian balas menatapnya.

"Ada apa, _Waka_-_danna_?" tanya pria itu sembari menundukkan pandangan.

"Apa benar hanya klan Namikaze yang berambut kuning dan bermata biru?" tanya Sasuke.

"Benar, Tuan."

"Kau pernah bilang kalau Minato adalah Namikaze terakhir."

"Tidak salah lagi, Tuan."

"Kau juga bilang kalau Namikaze Minato sudah tewas karena _seppuku_."

"Bahkan ayah Anda juga menjadi saksi ritual tersebut."

Sasuke terkekeh dan menutup bukunya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

"Sebagai ahli waris klan Namikaze, seharusnya Anda lebih tegas, _Waka_-_danna_…."

Naruto mengerti bahwa para pengikut klannya ingin membalas dendam untuk memperjuangkan keadilan. Beberapa tahun silam ayah kandungnya, Namikaze Minato, harus menjalani ritual _seppuku_ karena suatu tuduhan yang tidak dilakukan.

Menurut penuturan Jiraiya, ayahnya terlibat keributan yang dibuat oleh klan Uchiha. Ayahnya terbawa suasana hingga melakukan penyerangan pada _daim_you Uchiha yang memerintah saat itu. Hanya mengacungkan senjata di dalam Istana Shogun sudah dianggap sebagai kejahatan besar. Terlebih Minato menyerang orang di Istana yang dapat diartikan dengan menggali kubur sendiri. Alhasil, hukuman yang dijatuhkan padanya setelah itu sangatlah berat.

Shogun yang mengetahui keributan itu kemudian mengamankan Minato. Karena tidak mampu membela diri, Minato dianggap telah menghina perintah Shogun. Padahal Minato hanya tidak ingin makin memperkeruh keadaan. Tidak ada banyak pilihan bagi Minato untuk lolos dari hukuman. Minato pun dijatuhi hukuman mati atas perbuatannya. Sebagai samurai sejati, Minato melakukan ritual _seppuku_. Akhirnya setelah menulis surat untuk keluarganya, Minato mengakhiri hidupnya dengan sebuah tusukan pisau ke perutnya.

Berita itu kemudian disampaikan salah seorang pengikut Minato kepada Jiraiya dan keluarga Namikaze. Pada waktu itu Jiraiya merupakan pemimpin samurai dan juga penasihat yang bekerja di istana Minato. Saat itu berlaku hukum bahwa jika seorang _daimyou_ tewas karena _seppuku_, maka seluruh harta benda berikut istananya akan dikembalikan pada Shogun. Selain itu keluarganya akan kehilangan hak waris dan seluruh samurai yang menjadi pengikutnya akan dibubarkan—yang secara otomatis menjadi _rounin_.

Para pengikut Minato tetap setia dan mereka memutuskan untuk bermukim di gunung. Mereka mendirikan rumah, juga mulai berkebun. Mereka pun terus meningkatkan kemampuan teknik pedang mereka, di samping mempelajari ninjutsu dan teknik ninja lainnya. Mereka menilai bahwa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memulai aksi balas dendam mereka—di saat klan Uchiha yang kolot menyia-nyiakan samurai secakap Itachi yang seharusnya menjadi _daimyou_ berikutnya.

"Aku mengerti keinginan kalian," sambung Naruto yang menduduki _zabuton_ di salah satu ujung lingkaran yang mereka buat. "Dengan balas dendam, berarti kita mengikuti kode _bushido_ sebagaimana mestinya. Tapi dalam waktu yang sama kita bisa dianggap menentang Shogun, dan kalian sangat paham hukuman apa yang akan dijatuhkan kepada kita."

.

.

.

_**~* T **__B__** C *~**_

.

.

.

_**Note:**_  
>- Masa oiran adalah sebelum geisha muncul<br>- Kamuro: gadis kecil yang dipekerjakan di rumah bordil, calon oiran  
>- Hikkomi kamuro: julukan yang diberikan pada kamuro yang berumur empat belas atau lima belas tahun, jika sudah melalui tahap hikkomi maka seorang kamuro wajib menjadi pelacur<br>- Waka-danna: tuan muda  
>- Juga terinspirasi dari kisah para rounin<p>

_**Arigatou gozaimashita, Minna-san….**_

Animea Lover Ya-ha, suka snsd, Yamanaka Emo, semuttt, namikazeallem, Na Fourthok'og, Zocchan, L, Chappy Siegrain Fernandes 09, Kanozo Egao, dyRR, OraRi HinaRa, sherry-chan akitagawa, Nakazawa Ayumu, SorValend, naruto lover, Natsu Hiru Chan, Nolarious, Dn, Kuro Tenma, sh-lovers, Ryuu, Fuuchi, el corona, mayraa, yessy, Hyuna toki, Guest

_**Sunday, September**__** 2**__**3**__**, 2012**_


End file.
